


The Good Doctor

by PeachTale



Series: OTPtober [5]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Gen, Hisoka being a bit of a flirt, Leorio wanting a day off, friendship Hisoka and Leorio, injured Hisoka, student doctor Leorio to the rescue!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachTale/pseuds/PeachTale
Summary: Leorio was just wanting to enjoy an evening doing nothing, maybe send a few emails to his friends, but he wanted a night of no studying. And just like that he has to deal with an injured magician, because he can't get a day off.
Relationships: Hisoka & Leorio Paladiknight
Series: OTPtober [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947526
Kudos: 47





	The Good Doctor

Sick/Injured

Looking out of the window, he saw the night was calm, still, _settled_ , with the moon glowing in the dark sky and everything appeared to be uneventful, a rarity in the city, but for him it meant that this was going to be an evening without any issues, troubles or worried. It should have meant that this was an evening for Leorio to simply unwind, to not think about his studies until the morning so his brain could just relax and enjoy this time in catching up with his friends.

He figured that he could send a few emails out to Gon, Killua and even Kurapika, although he was well away that the latter would take an _age_ to get in touch with him, to such an extent that it was more than likely that when they met up in person he would get an answer to his general inquires about how he was doing.

Instead of doing all that, the evening blessed him with something entirely unwanted, something that he had never considered would ever happen to him.

 _Never_ did he think that the deadly magician would show up at his door, looking like he had gone through a rather trying fight. Those golden eyes still had a mischievous glint in them though, he was happy with whatever had occurred to lead him to this state, while Leorio had to pinch himself only to realise that this was indeed real life and not a nightmare as he had hoped, he was actually seeing the magician before him and he knew _why_ he was here.

“Hi… Hisoka?” he blinked at him a few times, finding himself lacking in breath as his mind went into overdrive about _why_ the man was here.

Who wouldn’t be when they had a Hunter, a _killer_ at their door? A man that Leorio knew could kill him without a thought and he had no way to escape, after all he wasn’t _Gon_.

“Ah _doctor_ , you’re in.” he began with a somewhat friendly smile. “I think I _may_ be in need of your assistance.”

As the magician spoke, Leorio now noticed that he had been using his nen; Bungee Gum; on his injury to keep his injury together and to stop the blood from leaving his body. The side that Leorio was trying to get a break from promptly took control and gestured for the man to come in without considering the consequences of his actions. How could he? That wasn’t who he was, even if he did try to make it seem like it was; for all his acting like he cared only for money and little about other’s, he did care. Probably too much really.

He was also well aware that Gon wouldn’t have wanted him to refuse Hisoka from aid, though he knew that Killua would have told him to just kill him; _as if he could_ ; while Kurapika… it would have depended on his mood at the time, he would either say for him to leave him, or to take him in and use the experience as leverage at a later date. Leorio just went with Gon’s simple was of thinking, though he did tuck away Kurapika’s leverage idea to the side, because _maybe_ he could use it if he needed to, though this was Hisoka, he doubted it would even work on him.

The injured man made his way inside, appearing for all the world as if he was fine, moving with ease even though Leorio could tell that the injury he sustained was deep and needed to be seen to _now_.

He looked around, his apartment wasn’t that big but he needed to figure out where Hisoka could go so that he could stitch him and clean all his wounds. There was two areas that would suit; the kitchen or his bedroom, though with the latter made him feel rather funny and he needed to get to his wounds without worrying about the bedsheets being stained with blood, or even having to stretch to get his equipment.

The decision was made and he lead him towards the open planned kitchen. “Why didn’t you just go to a hospital?” he asked him.

“Why would I need to when you are so much closer.”

A reply that was designed to fluster him, and it _worked_ , Leorio blushed and his heart beat a little faster than normal. “What’s that supposed to mean? Am just a doctor in training! You could get _professional_ help by going to a hospital instead of coming to see me and _how_ did you know where I live?”

The magician chuckled as he leaned against the kitchen counter, seemingly at ease. “Because I think _you’ll_ have a more interesting bedside manner.”

Had Leorio not known of his injury, he would have thought the man was simply here to piss him off. Yet as he looked a little bit closer, he saw that while Hisoka was a skilled liar, hell the man could have become an actor had he not found such pleasure from fighting and killing, his ability to weave a narrative was so well done that anyone would believe it was true; but there was small tells that showed he wasn’t all right, his skin was pale to begin with but now it lacked any pink tone to it, his freckles were starting to fade and he was sweating, along with that his normally sharp and piercing gaze was completely unfocused.

The man was in pain, and clearly there was no pleasure to be found in this kind of pain, which was his go to response to any pain when he was in a fight, which lead Leorio to guess that these injuries were from something else, he bet that it was from someone trying to kill him. Given how he looked however, the person who tried failed and was either badly injured or dead. As bad as it would sound to anyone if he spoke it out loud, Leorio hoped it was the latter, because if they came to finish the job they would likely kill him in the process too. Get rid of the witness to the crime after all.

“All right.” he took a deep breath. “I need you to lie on your side so I can get to the injury.” he gestured for the man to lie on the tiled floor, thinking of all the hard work he put into cleaning the tiles earlier in the day, which was lucky for Hisoka who did as he was asked and Leorio found his mind going right back to his studies, to all the notes he made in his classes and the sections in his books that would help him in this moment.

As he looked over the injured site that still had Hisoka’s nen holding it together, he was reminded of the advanced books that he briskly looked over, though that was meant for latter years, he hadn’t wanted to wait that long, after all he was a Hunter, he needed that knowledge sooner rather than later. It didn’t help the fact that he had a few idiot friends who seemed to get themselves injured nearly _all the time_.

“Hmm, and here I was hoping for you to look after me in your bed.” Hisoka purred as he lay on his side, facing towards him and moving his arm out of the way so Leorio had perfect access to his injury and he did it all without the student needing to correct him.

It was rather curious as to how easy it had been to get him to follow his command, making Leorio wonder if perhaps he had someone else who helped him when he was injured like this? Perhaps they had nen to heal him since it seemed like he never had _any_ scars, which would be impossible for a fighter like him.

“Not a chance you perv.” he growled out as the fear he had towards this man began to be pushed to the side as he started to focus on his injures, though it was still there, it would still affect his bedside manner towards the man.

“Oh my feelings are _hurt_ doctor.” he teased with a playful pout, not that Leorio was looking at him but he could _hear_ it in his tone.

“Yea, but I bet your body hurts a lot more.” he snipped back as he gathered his medical bag and a few extra supplies that he managed to get, he brought out what he needed before pausing. “I’m gonna have to stitch you up.” he said and frowned before looking at the magician again. “I don’t have anything to...”

“Hmm? Oh you don’t need to worry about that _doctor_ , I can handle the pain, and it won’t be the first time that something like this has happened.” Hisoka assured him with an easy grin.

It was what Leorio figured, but at least he got confirmation that Hisoka had been injured badly in the past, but the only problem was that there was no sign of it _anywhere_ that he could see.

“Can you… tell how much blood is coming out?” he decided to ask as he looked at the pink tinge of Hisoka’s nen where in injury was, if he needed blood there was no choice but for him to go to the hospital.

“Oh it’s eased off now.” he informed him and his nen came off the wound, allowing Leorio to have a better look at him, there was only a trickle of blood escaping him, but it was obvious that before Hisoka used his nen on it, he had lost a fair amount of blood, it wasn’t enough to warrant him going straight to the hospital, but it was concerning regardless.

Bungee Gum wasn’t a healing technique but Leorio had to admit that it was useful for injuries that couldn’t be seen to quickly, which in turn made him wonder just how often the magician used this technique, did he ever share it with anyone he worked with if they were injured? Or did he let them suffer, keeping that part of his abilities usefulness secret?

“How long until you become an official doctor?” Hisoka asked as he started to stitch him up, after he carefully cleaned the whole area and rinsed out the injury.

“A few more years. Now shut up, I need to focus and you need to keep still.”

Golden eyes watched him work, he was slow but methodical, when compared to Machi he was an amateur, although it wasn’t really fair to compare anyone to her after all, she was skillfull at it _and_ it was also her nen technique, anyone else would be considered an amateur. Of course he was no longer able to turn to her for assistance, but _him_?

Well the good _doctor_ needed to practice his skills now didn’t he? And Hisoka was only too happy to be of assistance.

“So what happened?” Leorio finally spoke as he finished the final stitch, tying it off carefully before cleaning up the injured area once more, not able to deny that he was rather impressed that Hisoka had managed to remain still for the whole time he was stitching him up, never mind that he didn’t make a peep during the whole process. He began to put a clean bandage over it, once that was done he moved to look the older Hunter over for any other injuries, although it appeared that it was only scraps and some bruising.

“Oh just an assassin, though I think you already knew that.” he teased him again.

“And they failed.”

“Hmm, and they won’t be living with their failure either.” Hisoka said grimly, watching the man’s hands at work, gently cleaning his minor injures so delicately.

Hearing him say that was a relief, though he didn’t want it to seem obvious. “Figured that you would have killed them.”

“Of course, their life or mine, fair is fair after all. They knew I could fight back, though they thought they had caught me unawares.”

“But they did...” he began to point out and then caught the look on the magician’s face.

Hisoka had _meant_ to be injured by the assassin, although Leorio figured that he hadn’t meant for it to be this bad.

“So you knew who was after you?”

“No one ever knows a person in that field.” Hisoka told him, although as far as he was concerned it no longer mattered, the fight was decided and now it was all over.

“Can you sit up for me, I want to check you over properly.” Leorio said and slowly the man sat up, allowing him to touch and look him over, before the young man grabbed some disinfectant to put on the scraps and cuts he had.

Golden eyes just watched him without a word, amused at how he was acting towards him. It had been a long time since someone did this to him, Machi would come and deal with the more pressing injuries that needed to be stitched up, the minor injures could be dealt with by himself. He wasn’t even sure if doctors paid much attention to the minor injures really, so why was Leorio doing so?

What was he up to?

Yet as Hisoka thought about it a bit more, he knew that the young man wasn’t the type to trick people into doing things for him. He didn’t have that conniving spirit as he liked people to think he had, he was too kind hearted from his point of view, which had been the reason he had come to him for aid, so what did that make _him_?

“You should probably say here and rest for a while… do you want some tea?” he finally spoke, cleaning up around him, throwing the rubbish into the bin as he stood up to grab an empty container to put the used needle he had been using to stitch Hisoka up and put it next to the bin, to remind himself to take it to the hospital so it could be properly disposed of.

“You are being rather friendly towards someone that you are normally weary of.” Hisoka commented, moving to stand up, though he found the change in attitude was rather interesting, did Leorio no longer think of him as a threat? Or was he still in his doctor mode and assume that Hisoka wouldn’t kill him because he was useful?

He would be right if he though of the latter.

“I guess it’s cos I finally got to put my studies into practical use for once.” Leorio admitted as he started to wash his hands before he put the kettle on and brought out two cups.

“I would have expected you to try and throw me out.” the magician moved to sit on one of the kitchen seats, carefully moving to not ruin the stitches the man worked so hard on.

“Well you did say that you thought I would have an interesting bedside manner. And even though you aren’t someone that I would _want_ to work on, I won’t have that option when I do become a doctor, so I need to learn to be impartial.” Leorio said, feeling his heart begin to race again as he felt those golden eyes watch him, he took a deep breath slowly, calming himself down, though it didn’t do too much, but he got to work on making them tea.

Finally he sat across from the magician, pulling the cup of tea carefully in front of him, it was almost like they were old friends catching up on what they had missed for the past few months, even though they were both on the opposite sides of the moral compass, but there was little tension in the room, no threats being made, everything could be normal.

If Leorio could forget what Hisoka was.

“How are your friends?” the magician asked casually as he took a sip of his tea, tasting that the flavour wasn’t the usual Earl Grey that he would have associated with the student doctor, but rather it was fruit tea, he never would have thought the young man across from him would divert from the classic tea.

“Huh? _Why_ do you wanna know that?” _now_ Leorio was on guard while Hisoka simply smiled at him, pleased to see that he was still as protective as ever towards his friends.

“Just curious, after all I heard that Gon is now without his nen and is trying to get it back, do you happen to know how...”

“Oh, no no no no. I know that you are still wanting to kill Gon, but without his nen you see him as nothing more than trash though, right? And if he’d trash then you’ll either kill him the next time you see each other because he’s failed to live up to your expectations _or_ you will simply ignore him. So why should I tell you a damn thing?”

At least Hisoka still knew how to push his buttons, a grin crept up his face as he looked into those dark brown eyes. “I think you don’t seem to realise that Gon isn’t going to give up on his quest to regain his nen, which he _will_ do, and as his friend you should have more faith in him than that. Of course it will still take him some time, much longer than when he was at Heavens Arena.” he paused for a moment, enjoying the surprised look on his face. “And he won’t become trash, unless of course I defeat him once he becomes _ripe_.”

Leorio scowled at him. “And there we have your weird _fruit_ linking again. Can we not just, be your enemies? Or maybe… your frenemies?”

“What?” golden eyes clearly showed he didn’t know what he was talking about as he stared at him.

“Friends that are also enemies? Have you _not_ heard that term before?” Leorio asked curiously, before pushing that question to the side, it didn’t matter if the older man was unaware of the term. “You seem like a guy who would have a _lot_ of frienemies.”

“Huh, I see.” they became silent as Hisoka thought over the term before taking another sip of his tea. “I don’t have many friends, am rather shy, so I doubt I would have any frenemies.”

Leorio snorted as he heard that. “Seriously, _you_ of all people being shy? I remember when we first saw you at the Hunter Exam when you made a man lose his arms in front of _everyone_ , then latter on when you threw your cards at the examiner and the fake, _oh_ and then there is Heavens Arena...”

“That was all for show.” Hisoka told him with a dismissive shrug, although he was enjoying how much his shyness was annoying the younger man.

“You just… how is that… _what_?!”

“I don’t have any friends, although it’s not simply because am shy, though that is part of the issue, but also because of my reputation as a murderer.” he pointed out. “I don’t think anyone would consider me a frenemy.”

“I see.” He nodded slowly, since that part did make sense, until he remembered something. “Wait I though that...”

“But I suppose you could be right, regarding myself and Gon being frenemies, although I don’t think he would see it in such a way. He doesn’t strike me as the type who would have a frenemy, they would either be friend or foe but never both.” although he wasn’t too certain about that, given on Greed Island Gon had been weary of him but he trusted him to an extent, unlike Killua who was tense all the time around him, ready for him to make his move.

They moved on from that subject however, going to other areas that didn’t relate to Gon or any of Leorio’s friends in fact, since they were both aware that they wouldn’t get much information out of the other, both knowing too well where the other stood on the spectrum of morality.

Leorio was keenly aware that Hisoka would use the information he gathered against Leorio or his friends at a later date, likely to gain the right to fight them when they finally became _‘ripe’_ enough for him. However with Leorio, it was knowing that he would be questioned, or indeed interrogated by Killua and likely Kurapika too if they were to learn how he aided the magician with his injuries.

Dawn began to bring natural light into the kitchen, giving Hisoka time to realise that he needed to leave although neither of the two men had realised how much time had passed while they had been talking.

Standing up he carefully stretched and nodded at the man who watched him, looked exhausted but still not ready to sleep just yet. “Thank you.” he grabbed his ripped shirt and began to leave the apartment as Leorio stood up and followed him.

“Er, no problem… oh, you’re gonna have to come back in a month for me to take those stitches out. I don’t have access to the dissoluble one’s”

“Ah so I have an excuse to return and see you once more _doctor_.” Hisoka said with a grin as he opened the door and left the apartment with a small wave.

Leorio closed the door behind him and locked it before letting out a long sigh, leaning against the door he looked around the apartment and then began to make his way to the bathroom, wondering if he should have a shower and then sleep before he was due to be in class, or if he could be tempted to have a more indulgent bath?

His phone vibrated on the kitchen counter top as he continued to weigh out the pro’s and cons of both, he unlocked the phone with a frown at the notice before checking his account, eyes wide as he realised what had just happened.

“ _He did what?!”_ he cried out loudly, all considerations of having a relaxing bath or quick shower out the window as he looked at his bank account that had twenty million Jenny’s added to it, all curtsy of the magician that he had just helped out.

**Author's Note:**

> Something a bit more basic and light than my usual stories.   
> If you would like to you can follow me on Twitter @tale_peach for updates on my WIP, or general fandom stuff that goes on around there, or maybe even have a bit of banter with me.


End file.
